mallard_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
BlockmBlock21
BlockMBlock21 was the first and formally main YouTube channel of Mallard Media (Originally known as BMB Productions.) It uploaded Super Mario plush videos and occasionally other random content. Videos were uploaded on the channel starting in 2010, with the last upload being in July 2014. Most content was uploaded between 2010-2012. In 2015, all videos were taken down off the channel. History Starting in early 2010 Blockmblock21 and his sister had been making plush videos influenced by Super Mario Logan and Cute Mario Bros on their parent's mini DV camera. The videos were produced in rapid succession, some with just BMB21 and some with his sister as well. They gradually increased the number of plushes, including a few Kingdom Hearts plushes, with the intention of making a crossover series. However, despite filming these videos for months, they realized they were unable to upload videos taken on the camera, so BMB received a camera for his birthday that August. Some notable videos from this era where an attempt at Mushroom Kingdom Hearts (as the name suggests, a crossover series between Kingdom Hearts and Mario characters), "The Mario Plush Movie" and a series of American Idol Parodies known as "Plush Idol". Drake created the Blockmblock21 channel on August 16th, 2010. He uploaded a series of shorts filmed at his grandmother's house first. "BMB Shorts #1 Finding a House" appeared a day later. A stream of nothing but that show was uploaded until the end of August when a new show was uploaded, Mario Plush Thing. The show was co-starring LegoGuyMan, it was made along with the solo project, (BMB Shorts ), although the ladder of the two was updated more often. After episode 13 of the shorts, the show was going to be updated to be called "BMB Show". It would have featured more advanced plots, longer episodes, and more jokes. But due to editing problems, it was never released. Also, plans to make videos with his sister, known as Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, were planned, but never made as she lost interest. BMB Shorts #15 was the turning point the show, and most episodes were made the same way. Around this time the first video of Lego Guy's World was uploaded to BMB, but all later episodes were uploaded to LegoGuyMan. Soon after these events a collection of early BMB Shorts were uploaded in December 2010. These videos were noted as being of poorer quality. Some other random videos were uploaded such as "Duplo.com is Fun(Not.)" One of the odd videos was a failed pilot known as 'BMB Super Shorts" which was basically an episode of BMB Shorts but it featured LegoGuyman, and he was in all shorts much later. A show was uploaded called "Mario and Luigi's Stupid Show". It was a solo project and both episodes were taken down later. There is also a few other unreleased videos/series, and there will be an article about those soon. March-June 2011 was an infamous hiatus. When BMB came back in the summer it made a fan favorite BMB Short, "A Day in The Life of Mario and Luigi." It was made with the classic approach, which involved, doing everything in one morning, letting the plot be bent, and not having a subplot. "Bowser's New Minion" followed soon after, and then there was another break, the channel came back the next year in a period Drake refers to as the "renaissance". The Channel experimented with new kinds of videos like, reviews and video game related stuff, which spun off into another channel, DrakesGameRoom. He also made some other plush videos with new people. Most of which never got uploaded. He also took a different approach to the existing shows. They were much longer, had written scripts and more advanced plots. After the release of BMB Shorts #43, the channel's renaissance stopped and there have been no new videos since. Series This list only includes series that made it on the channel, even if they were eventually taken down. #BMB Shorts #Mario Plush Thing #Mario and Luigi Stupid Show. (The two episodes were taken down, and another show with the same name has been planned but never finished.) #Mario and Luigi Many Misadventures. ( Not to be confused with an earlier and unreleased series Mario and Luigi's Epic Adventures. Name Blockmblock21's name refers to the glitch pokemon "MissingNo", which Drake and his sister would refer to as "Block" and "M". The 21 number comes from an anecdote where Drake and his sister accidentally created a channel known as Blockmblock that they could not access, so they had to make another. Drake liked the Blockmblock name, so he thought of Blockmblock2, and his sister told him to pick a more original number, so he jokingly picked "21". Closure With only 74 subscribers and 21,553 views, the creator admits it was not the success he hoped for, but Drake continued on making videos until 2012, when the last "real" video was released "BMB Shorts # 43: A BMB Christmas Carol". In late 2016,all videos were taken down from the channel, but Drake will give links to about all videos if you ask. Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:BlockMBlock21